iHawaii?
by a-jaylovesyou
Summary: carlotta shay, spencer shay, freward benson, and miss samantha puckett, you will be mine. SEDDIE! rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**SAMPOV **

"Freddie! Its time for your tick bath!" yelled from behind the door of the Shay's apartment. Hah. Tick bath. I was raiding the fridge taking out cans of Peppy Cola, ham, watermelon, bacon, and spaghetti tacos. Yumm…

"No mom, I will not take another tick bath!" An annoyed Freddie called from the couch. "Anyways, Spence has something to tell us! He said its really important!"

"Fine Fredward Benson. You win this time" She huffs and I hear angry footsteps walk across the hall, until I hear the Benson's door slam with a _Bang._ I walk over to the couch balancing 3 cans of Peppy cola on my arm and a large tray stuffed with food.

"Hey Carls, Fredweird" I say plopping down on the couch in between the two. Setting the food down on the table, I grab a taco and start munching. "So Fredward, what were you telling your mom about Spencer?" I ask, it comes out a bit incoherent, because my mouth being filled, cheeks puffing out like a squirrel. Yet somehow he still understands.

"I don't know Princess Puckett, why don't you ask him yourself?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Princess Puckett?" I yell, raising my fist in front of his face, but then back off, curious of what Spencer has to tell us.

"Hey kiddos!" Spencer bounds through the room, weird purple stuff dripping from his hands and feet.

"Uhh, Spencer?" I question glancing at his hands and feet.

"Sculpture" he replies happily. "And that's what I have to talk to you about! I got an offer from an art studio in Hawaii, and they asked me to make a sculpture for them! If I did, I could bring 3 friends on a two week long trip, completely paid for to Hawaii!" He pauses momentarily. "And guess who I'm taking?" He asks, but before we can answer, he jabs a finger to each of us and says "You guys!" I'm speechless for a minute, but then I explode.

"Your taking us to Hawaii? And we don't have to pay anything? OH MY GOSH SPENCER!" I run up to him, ham in hand, and hug him, Freddie and Carly close behind. Freddie pulls away a sad look on his nubbish face.

"uh, I'm really, really happy that you asked my to go and everything, but how am I going to convince my mom to let me go? You know how she is." He looks at Spence, but instead of the sad look we all expected, his face was bright and happy.

"All taken care of." He says happily. "But-But how?" Freddie asks, and even I'm speechless.

"It doesn't matter, you can go!" Spencer yells. "NOW GO PACK! WE LEAVE TOMORROW AFTERNOON!"

"TOMORROW?" We all yell in sync, even though mine is the loudest.

"YES! Now go pack!" We all leave, going to our own houses to pack up for our two week journey to Hawaii!

**UnknownPOV**

'Yes my plan is working flawlessly! I cant believe he fell for that! Well, the more they fall for, the better!' Walking out of my hiding spot, making sure no one is looking a plant a camera pointing at the door of the Shay's apartment. I then leave Bushwell plaza, passing the annoying doorman with the extremely large wart on his face. Just to make him mad, I take my coffee and dump it all over the floor. As I walk out I think 'Carlotta Shay, Spencer Shay, Fredward Benson, and especially Miss Samantha Puckett, you will be mine.' I put the photo of the group away and grab a taxi to the airport. This is going to go flawlessly.

**So, what do you guys think? Reviews make me update faster(: **

**Ps, check out the poll on my profile for vicTORIous!**

**~Ajay(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

**A/N Who should the unknown person be? Review your opinion!(:**

**FreddiePOV **

"BYE MOM" I yell dragging my over-stuffed suitcase to Carly's apartment.

"Bye Freddiekinz! Mommy is going to miss you! Make sure you take a bath everyday and don't talk to strangers!" She says, appearing in the doorway, a sponge in her yellow-gloved hand.

"Okay mom. Bye"

"Bye!" How come she is letting me go? I never really figured it out. I remember last night when I tried to ask her..

_Flashback_

"_Mom I'm home!" _

"_Hi Freddie, are you excited to go to Hawaii?" She asked , making me more suspicious._

"_Course mom." I replied, "But why are you letting me go?" My question must have made her uncomfortable, because she slowly walked away muttering "you don't need to know." _

_End flashback _

Huh. Oh well.. I walk into Carly's apartment only to be rushed out the door by Spencer.

"Were going to miss our plane!" he says, running down the halls and bumping into Sam on the way.

"What the H… Oh, its just you Spencer. WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" Sam yells but Spence ignores it.

"Were going to be late! C'mon!" Spencer huffs, pushing us towards the elevator, almost running over the poor people exiting the elevator.

We get to Spencer's car and load the suitcases into the trunk, and then hop in. On the way to the airport, it was pretty quiet. When we got there, everyone jumps out of the car, running to the doors of the airport.

"Okay everyone, bags open, suitcases on the conveyor!" A man in khakis and a polo shirt says lazily. We all set our suitcases and Carly and Sam opened their bags. Me, Spence, and Carly go through the detector without making a sound. When Sam walks through, the machine starts beeping wildly and Sam is patted down. All they find is a bunch of fat-cakes. Oh Sam…

"Welllll, okay, you guys can all go." the man says. We walk away and grab our luggage. We then board the plane. Somehow, me, and Sam got stuck sitting together on the complete other side of the plane. I looked over to see Sams face and expected to see it twisted in anger. But when I looked, she looked… Grateful? Happy? In love…?

**SOO, what do you guys think? Review!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I am a 13 year old girl. Do you think I own iCarly? Oh, and I also don't own the song Generation Love by Jennett McCurdy:(**

**Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me!(:**

**Here's chapter three!:D **

NORMALPOV

As the plane started to lift off the ground, Freddie glanced at Sam. She was tensed up, teeth clenched, gripping the arm rest with all her strength. He has never seen Sam so, scared.

"Sam? Sammmm? Puckett? Samantha Puckett?" Freddie say, knowing he was going to pay for calling her Samantha.

"Wa-wa-what Freddie?" Sam spits through her teeth. Wow, she didn't even get mad for calling her Samantha and not Sam! And she said 'What Freddie' Not Fredwierd, or Fredhead or anything!

"Are you okay?" He asks her carefully, which she responds to by gripping his hand. Hard.

"Uhh, ow?" He says, completely shocked. Sam's holding his hand…

"Ff-Freddie.." She stutters "I'm terrified of-of flying"

"But Sam," He says "You weren't scared when we went to the 'Fan War"

"Suree Freddie Suree…" Sam replies shakily, and starts to tell her story.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Carls!" Sam says walking into Carly's room. "So who is driving us to the Fan war?" She asks._

"_Uhh, no one Sam, were… flying" Carly replies and Sam's eyes almost pop out of her head. Carly _knows _how much she is terrified of flying. _

"_Carly Shay. Did you just say we were _Flying_?" Sam questions her best friend._

"_uhh, yeah! Were flying! Isnt that great!" Carly says faking happiness._

"_Carllllyyyyyy."Sam whines._

"_Sam, if I told you we were flying, you wouldn't have came." _

"_Yeah, your right. I wouldn't have cam-" Sam says but she cannot finish her sentence because Carly cuts her off. _

"_That's why I didn't tell you! We can't go to the iCarly fan war without the co-host of iCarly! Please come Sam, please" Carly say in one breath, giving her blonde headed, meat loving best friend her biggest puppy dog eyes. _

"…_Fineee…" Sam sighs, giving in._

"_YAYY!" Carly squeels, and the two girls head off to the airport with Spencer. _

_On the plane, Sam is in hysterics and the only thing to calm her down is music…_

"Music!" Freddie yells, realizing what Sam just said. He takes out his PearPhone and asks Sam what song she wants. She replies 'Generation Love.' Huh, they have the same taste in music… Freddie gives Sam one earbud and he takes the other. The song begins..

_I found a picture of my motherIn her bell-bottom jeansFlowers in her hair,And two fingers up for peaceIn that Polaroid she smiled,A grown up baby boomerMaybe Mama walked down the wild sideWalkin' on the moonAnd what will they say about us?_

Sam starts calming down, slowly and carefully grabs Freddie's hand

_Well, I've heard stories about my grandpa,Child of The Great DepressionHow growin' up brokeCreates a deep and dark impressionHe sits in a rocker down at the veterans' homeEven when I go to visitHe's still rockin' all aloneAnd what will they say about us?_

Freddie smiles and looks at their hands, Sam says the two words that he thought would never be directed at him..Thank you.

_They'll call us Generation Lost Or Generation Greed Or the Connected Generation,To a plasma screen Or a Generation Why Enough is not enough Or maybe they'll call us Generation Love_

_Generation Love We are children of divorce And victims of dysfunction We spell check of course And GPS the proper junction We've gotten pretty good at Shifting all the blame But I think I hear an old song Calling my new name Generation Love_

_Not Generation Lost Or Generation Greed Or the Connected Generation To a plasma screen Or a Generation Why Enough is not enough Or maybe they'll call us Generation Love_

_Oh, Generation Love_

_And when they open up our time capsule A hundred years from now Maybe they'll look inside and see we figured out How to live with less and give ourselves a way!(Or maybe they'll call us)_

_Just maybe they'll call us Generation Love, yeah, yeah, yeah We are a brand new generation of love (Generation Love)We are a brand new generation of love Oh oh oh ohh (oh oh oh ohh)_

At the end of the song, Sam's head is on Freddie's shoulder fast asleep. All Freddie can think is 'I fell in love with the blonde headed demon.."

**Wellll, what do you think? 5 reviews for the next chapter!(:**

**Thanks:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating lately, my laptop was broken and I couldn't type;p **

**I didn't get my five reviews! Well, I'm going to be nice and update anyways(: can i get 5 reviews this time? Pretty please?(: **

**Disclaimer: I own a app that gives me pictures of Nathan kress *Heart* but I don't own iCarly ):**

**Furgil12: thanks for your review! And don't worry, there will be flirting ;) **

NORMALPOV

'Two more hours of flying,' Carly thought sleepily. The gang have been on the plane for over four hours, and it was really starting to get boring. Carly was curious why she hasn't heard any bickering from her two best friends sitting five rows behind her and Spencer. Glancing over her shoulder she sees Sam leaning onto Freddie, sleeping peacefully. Freddie was looking at her innocently, his hand wrapped around hers. 'Is there something I don't know?' Carly wondered and pulled out her phone to send a text to Freddie.

_From: Carly(: _

_To: Freddie:D_

_Is there something I don't know? _

_From Freddie:D _

_To:Carly(:_

_Uhh, what? _

_From:Carly(:_

_To:Freddie:D_

_Well, lets see, your holding Sam's hand, she's sleeping on your shoulder, and I just saw you staring at her. Explain._

_From:Freddie:D_

_To:Carly(:_

_Its nothing Carls. Sam is terrified of flying, as you already know, so I put on some music to calm her down, then she fell asleep on my shoulder. About the holding her hand thing, well, she grabbed my hand. Ask her._

_From:Carly(:_

_To:Freddie:D_

_Don't worry,I'll ask her. ;) and that still doesn't explain why you were staring at her while she was sleeping_

_From:Freddie:D_

_To:Carly(:_

_Well, its just, she looks so..cute when she sleeps.. _

_From:Carly(:_

_To:Freddie:D_

_You like her. And don't even try to deny it._

_From:Freddie:D_

_To:Carly(:_

_Fine, I like her okay? Just don't tell her I don't feel like dying before I get to Hawaii._

_From:Carly(:_

_To:Freddie:D_

_Well, you have to tell her after we get to the hotel. Or I will._

_From:Freddie:DTo:Carly(: _

_Please don't. I'll tell her myself. Just not so soon. And I got to go. Sam's waking up. Later._

_From:Carly(:_

_To:Freddie:D_

_Fiiine. Good luck with her ;)_

And with that, Freddie puts his phone away waiting for Sam to fully wake up. Her eyes flutter open and instantly look at him.

"I'm hungry" she mumbles, patting her stomach. Then she notices Freddie's hand around hers and immediately pulls her hand away, blushing. "Why are you holding my hand Freddork?"

"Well, you grabbed my hand before you fell asleep on my shoulder after listening to music. By the way, your not so scared and were still on the plane" Freddie comments.

"After I fall asleep, I kind of forget were on a plane, and it subsides. I'm still worried though" Sam sighs, leaning back into the chair.

"what are you worried about Sammy?" Freddie asks, accidentally calling Sam 'Sammy'.

"Did you just call me Sammy?" Sam questions.

"No."

"Yes, you did."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"You know what, this is annoying." Sam huffs.

"What, is Sam Puckett giving up?" Freddie asks, faking being shocked, and poking her stomach. Sam tried to hold back a laugh. Oh no. he knows she's ticklish.

"Your ticklish!" Freddie exclaims excitedly. A plan forming in his head. He will finally get his revenge of being tormented, by tickling her.

"No, I'm not!" Sam screeched. Freddie starts to tickle Sam, and She starts laughing against her will.

"Fr-Freddie! S-S-Stop!" Sam gasps between fits of laughter. Freddie continues to tickle her, and Sam has tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"S-S-Stop! Or-Or I'll hu-hurt y-you!" Sam says as seriously as she can manage. Freddie stops tickling her fearing for his life.

"Your going to get it once we get off this plane." Sam says seriously "And it only makes it worse that I'm hungry." Then she begins to hiccup.

"You want food? Then you have to say that you liked me tickling you." Freddie says slyly. Sam's eyes bulge out of her eyes, hands going into fists.

"I didn't *Hiccup* like it!" Sam says through her teeth.

"yes you did! Admit it or no food! And I have ham!" Freddie counters.

"Fine, *hiccup* I liked it!" Sam says, a small smile playing on her lips. "Now give me*Hiccup* the ham!"

"Your wish, my command Princess Puckett" Freddie Says, pulling a few pieces of wrapped up ham out of his backpack. He hands it to Sam who takes it gladly.

"Sike." She says happily wolfing down the ham.

"Huh?"

"I didn't*Hiccup* like you tickling me. I just said I did so I could have this delicious ham"

"Say what you want, but I know you did" Freddie chuckles winking at Sam. She blushes deep red and looks away. Soon the plane starts descending.

"Okay, were landing in Hawaii!" The pilot says "Everyone fasten your seatbelts and well be on land in just a moment" murmurs of happiness could be heard across the plane. The plane touched the ground a few minutes later and everyone left the plane. Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer grab a taxi and head to the hotel. Sam had a feeling of unease, that something bad was going to happen. Little does she know that something bad just might ruin their vacation.

UNKNOWNPOV

Yes. They're here. Sam looks suspicious, she cant know though. I made sure of it. I grab my own taxi and head to Fun in the Sun hotel, the same one Samantha, Fredward, Spencer, and Carly will be staying at. In a few days, their world will come crashing down. Starting with Spencer, then Carly, then Freward, and last but not least, Samantha. I _Will_ get my revenge.

**Dun Dun Duuunnn. Who do you think the unknown person is? Reviews make me update faster(: I hope you enjoyed the chapter;D **

**I know you can get me five reviews, right? LOL(: Who else is excited for ILLM? I Ammm!Finally some seddie xD! **

**Bye;D**

**~A-jaylovesyou xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, I was on vacation and couldn't update): Well, heres the next chapter(: **

NORMALPOV

The fun in the sun hotel is amazing. Freddie thought, the gang was walking towards their hotel room, on the fifth floor, room 5363. The hotel was huge, and you could likely get lost just walking down the hall. Their room was a three bedroom suite, with a kitchen and two bathrooms. There were four queen beds, a couch, refrigerator, table, three flat screen Tvs, microwave, and an oven.

"mama could like living here!" Sam exclaimed, wolfing down her fifth fat-cake since we got here. My bedroom and her bedroom were next to each other, and Carly and Spencer's room was just across the small hallway.

"So, what do you guys want to do first?" Spencer asks, rolling in his Sculpture of a purple dolphin jumping out of purple goo water.

"Waterpark" Freddie yells, already in his bathing suit.

"Yeah!" Sam agrees, staring at Freddie's abs, and toned arms.

"Sure!" Carly agrees.

"Alright, lets go!" Spencer yells. They all go change into their bathing suit, except Freddie who was already wearing his. Freddie is wearing Camouflage swim trunks, Spencer is wearing Aqua blue swim trunks with pictures of socks on them, Carly is wearing a purple and black zebra striped bikini and Sam is wearing a lime green and aqua blue cheetah bikini.

"Everyone ready? Okay, lets go!" Spencer yelled and ran out the door of their hotel room, the rest following.

"Hey Spencer, do you know where your going?" Freddie questions. Somehow they ended up somewhere on the sixth floor, completely lost.

"uh, nope!" Spence replied, popping the 'P'.

"Oh come on!" Sam whined, and started walking to the elevator. Carly, Freddie and Spencer all followed behind the annoyed blonde. Soon, after following Sam, they were at the huge indoor water park. There were ten different water slides, two pools, a waterfall, a pool for basketball, a lazy river, and a racing pool.

"Hey, how did you know how to get here Sam?" Carly Asked her best friend curiously. She was just as lost as Spencer when they were walking.

"Well , I've sorta been here before." Sam whispers quietly.

"You've been to Hawaii?"

"Well, no not exactly. But I've been to the fun in the sun hotel in New York when I went to visit my grandparents. The hotel was exactly the same as this one, but when I went to the one in New York, bad things kept happening to me." Sam replied, getting quieter and quieter as she kept talking.

"What happened Sam?" Freddie asked, placing his hand gingerly on her shoulder.

"Well, I almost drowned in the pool, got stuck in the water slide, and I was-I was. Just never mind."

"Sam, you can tell us." Carly said softly, comfortingly.

"I know I can trust you, but I'd rather not tell you now. Can we just have fun?" She asked, not wanting to talk about this anymore.

"Sure kiddo. Lets split up so we can go on the slides we want to go on. I'll go with Carly and Sam, you go with Freddster." Spencer replies, running off with Carly towards a huge purple water slide.

"so Sam, what do you want to do first?" Freddie asks Sam, finally moving his hand from Sam's shoulder.

"Whatever you want to do."

"Want to go on that pink slide, the one that's the longest?" Freddie says, pointing to the slide.

"Sure." They began walking to the slide but Sam Stopped.

"Whats wrong Sam?" A concerned Freddie asks.

"Well, last time I was here,I was…."

**CLIFFHANGER!(: hehe 5 reviews for the next chapter as always(: **

**~ajay xx**


	6. Chapter 6

"…Stabbed." Sam whispers, her lower lip quivering. "When I was in New York, I was stabbed and almost died." She mumbles. Freddie puts his arm around her waist and surprisingly, she doesn't shake him off. Sam buries her head into his chest and cries, something that Freddie has never seen Sam do. After a minute, she pulls away, and dries her eyes.

"Sam, it's okay to cry." Freddie says softly, but Sam shakes her head.

"No, its not. I'm Sam Puckett, I don't cry." She says matter-o-factly. Freddie looks at Sam skeptically, then realization hits him like a ton of bricks. Sam doesn't have a scar! If she was stabbed, she would have a scar!

"Uh, Sam, I was just wondering, if you were stabb-stabbed ,then wouldn't you have a scar?" Freddie asks and Sam nods.

"Do you not believe me Fredward?" Sam asks softly, her eyes filled with hurt.

"Well, yes I do believe you, but don't you have a scar?" Freddie asks quickly. Sam points to her stomach, where there is a barely visible scar line. Freddie gasps.

"How come I've never noticed that before?" Freddie mumbles under his breath. He was furious with himself that he didn't notice the scar before, but also somewhat happy that Sam trusted him with her secret first, but furious soon overtook the happiness.

"Sam, that person who did that to you, he was put in jail. Right?" Sam doesn't answer. "_Right_?" Freddie repeats. Sam shakes her head slowly.

"He's not in jail for stabbing my girlfriend?" Freddie nearly screams, so furious that he doesn't even realize he just called Sam his girlfriend.

"N-no he's not. He-he escaped. No one even knows who he is. And why did you call me your girlfriend? Were not dating and I thought you hated me." Sam replies softly, despite her better judgment, actually a little sacred of the furious Freddie.

"Sam, I'm not gonna lie to you. I do like you, more than a friend. I think your gorgeous, sweet, loving, meat loving, and tough. I would love to be your boyfriend but-" Freddie cant finish his thought, but he doesn't really care. Sam cut him off by pressing her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

"That was a nice way of shutting me up." Freddie says, awestruck. When they kissed, there was defiantly a spark. No, more like a thousand fireworks.

"And I like you back Fredifur." Sam says, punching his arm not-so-lightly.

"Ow. Sam." She smiles. "So, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Freddie asks.

"Does this answer your question?" Sam says, pressing her lips to his once more. Just than, Carly and Spencer walk up.

"SAM AND FREDDIE ARE KISSING!" Spencer screeches, effectively ruining the moment. They pull away, a smirk playing on Freddie's face. Sam just looks plain annoyed. Carly glances over to Spencer and mouths 'I told you my plan would work.' Obviously she was the one who decided to let Sam and Freddie go around on their own. She was a Seddie shipper, and has been waiting for them to get together since forever.

"Awww! You guys are sooo cute!" Carly squeels with excitement. Sam rolls her eyes and Freddie's smirk becomes more evident on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you." Sam threatens. "And just because I'm your girlfriend now, doesn't mean I can't threaten you." She says seriously.

"How are you going to wipe the smirk off my face Sammy?" Freddie questions, knowing already how she would.

"Like this." She says, leaning in once more. Carly grabs her phone from the chair that she left it on and snapped a picture of the two. She then went on the iCarly website and posted the picture with a Finally, Seddie! Caption. Two minutes later, Sam and Freddie are still kissing, and the picture had already gotten over one hundred reviews. Another minute passed, and they pulled away.

"If that's how your going to get a smirk off my face, I have to smirk more often!" Freddie says enthusiastically. Sam laughs and slaps his arm lightly.

"Can we go back to the hotel room?" Sam asks.

"But you guys didn't even go on any water slides!" Carly exclaims, and Spencer nods.

"How do you know we didn't?" Freddie asked, knowing Carly, she was probably spying on us somewhere.

"Well, your not wet, at all." Carly points out.

"I Dry fast." Sam says quickly, than laughs. "I want to go back to the hotel." Sam says once more.

"Why?" Carly and Spencer ask at the same time.

"Jinx!" Spencer screams "NO TAKE BAKCS!" Spencer yells even louder, gaining more than one weird glance. Carly just sighs and looks pointedly at Sam.

"I'm hungry." She lies smoothly. Truth is she only wants to leave because she feels something bad will happen if they don't. Thankfully Carly agrees, claiming that she is a bit hungry herself, and they walk back to their room. Sam and Freddie were holding hands, of course.

**Yay! Seddie finally!(: and yep, Sam was stabbed. don't worry, it'll all tie in later(: Anyways, review? **


End file.
